Meteo L-Drago Rush 85LF
Meteo L-Drago Rush 85LF '''is an Attack-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylized version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago's face bolt was removed. The "L" slightly resembles a hand. Energy Ring: L-Drago II Rush This L-Drago Rush Energy Ring is translucent white with orange stickers. It has multiple and various spikes that increase its attack power. However, it will also increase recoil. It has two modes, Barrage Mode and Assault Mode. In Assault Mode, the heads cover the claws on Meteo. In Barrage Mode, the heads cover the mouths, creating a look of a full dragon. Barrage Mode doesn't have much difference due to L-Drago Rush's Energy Ring containing no rubber, but it still provides a slight increase in spin steal abilities. '''Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Meteo Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold claw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Meteo L Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. This release of Meteo is purely silver all around, with no paint on the claws. Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: 85 ' '''85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85' can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. Performance Tip: Left Flat (LF) ''' '''LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat Bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is much faster when it makes contact with the tornado ridge in most stadiums. LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other Flat Performance Tips, however, due to it's jagged form, it is more aggressive than other Flat Performance Tips made of plastic. It also makes a lot more noise compared to other tips because of the hard plastic protrusions hitting the stadium. Like all Flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Tip than RF/R2F/LRF with increased Stamina. It is one of the fastest Performance Tips available. '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Gallery white.jpg|Parts Trivia *This Beyblade uses some top tier attack type parts; L-Drago II Rush, Meteo, and 85. However LF is outclassed by tips such as LRF. *This Beyblade uses the L-Drago Destructor Face Bolt instead of the Meteo L-Drago Face Bolt. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades